knell of naruto
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: naruto suck and tired he plans on runing away but he was stop at the death of one of his ture friend lost in anger he kill an old friend and runs off to the valley of the end where he fight his old friend and brother at the end of the fight naruto is knock through time and space to a dieing world will he be able to save this world too suck a summary konoha bashing


**A/N I do not own Naruto or ar tonelico**

**knell of Naruto**

**chaper 1**

**goodbye hellhole and hello hot shank girl?**

One day not too long ago, the rain lashed down upon the valley of the end. In the far part of the valley there stood two fierce looking statues. They were old and degraded although they had both stood the test of time. A magnificent waterfall crashed down elegantly between the two statues. You would be forgiven in believing the waterfall had magical powers because in the red sky of sunset the waterfall turned a golden colour which sent a peace over the land. The first statue is recognized as the 1st Hokage and the second is identified as Madera Uchiha, near the statues were two teens

The first teen was approximately 17-18 year old. He was tall and lightly tanned skin. He had 3 whiskers on both cheeks, which gave a mystical mood about him. However anyone who knew him would know it was something he was born with. The teen had sun kiss yellow blonde hair, which glowed against the waterfall. Yet he stood in an orange jumpsuit which made him stand out because it yelled kill me. In his right hand a ball of energy shining out, facing him was the other teen. He was about the same age wearing a shirt that was hung open. He stood in black baggy pants. A shinny sharp sword hung on his back. He had jet black hair sharp like a duck butt. He carried in his right hand a blade made of lighting.

"Naruto come back, we are sorry, it was just a joke" said the duck butt teen as he look at the teen now named Naruto

"I can take a joke Sas-gay, but after being beaten for half my life is not a joke, now all of you are trying to take over my life, fuck that shit, I'm not going back" Naruto bellowed as he ran at Sasuke. Sasuke did the same to Naruto.

"**Rasengan**" screamed Naruto

"**Chidori**" roared Sasuke.

When they met, the ball of energy crashed into the blade of lighting. This made a big black ball. Inside the ball Naruto saw his past, he saw himself getting stab and beat by the villagers when he was a child. He looked on as he saw all his hard work go to the duck butt teen like when he save his home from the one tail demon. Naruto was horrified when the Hokage told the village that he held the nine tail fox within him. But smiled when he save the world and was call a hero for mouths. As fast as his dream started everything when back to hell, this happened when Sasuke came back to the village. Sometime later the Hokage told the village of his father and they then try to make him marry sakura and Ino. Hinata try to help him by telling him to run. Nevertheless it got her killed by sakura. When Naruto saw Hinata none moving her body, he lost it and let Kurama take over. When Naruto came around he was at the final valley looking at what look like the remains of sakura. He could not tell whose body it was because it was ripped up so bad but he could tell it was sakura because of the pink hair. Back in the black spear standing in front of him was Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Naruto I never knew your pain, I wish I had been a better friend" said Sasuke as tears fell from his eyes

"It too late for that Sasuke, this is good bye" as Naruto said that when a flash of light cover Naruto body and he disappeared. Sasuke was on the ground looking at the sky

"I will find you baka, you did it for me and now it my turn and if I have to get to marry fan girls so do you" Sasuke said as darkness take over his sight.

Slowly opening his eyes Naruto find himself fall from the sky

"AHHHHHH OH MY GOD AM FALLING" Naruto yelled as he fall cover 1000 feet crashing into what look like a shank house. After the dizziness of such a shock, Naruto focused his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and noticed a girl about 16-17 wearing a blue top with baggy sleeves. She had a tight mini-skirt on. She had a white thigh length stocking on one leg and one dark blue thigh length stocking on the other. She had light blue high heels on; Naruto wondered how on earth she could walk in them. Her hair was tie up into pony tail, but Nauto noticed her scarlet red hair that shone like the sunset back home.

"Umm are you ok sir" ask the girl looking at Naruto. She saw he was hurt badly he was cover in cuts and had a hole in his right shoulder.

"Your hurt please do not move, I will get help" she said as she ran out the door

"I must be in heaven because I just saw an angle" Naruto said before he passed out. some time later Naruto start to hear voices.

"He seem to be fine now finnel, I'm still wondering how he is healing so fast" said a deep voiced of a man

"Thank god he be ok, I was getting worried that he would not wake up" said a girly voice. Naruto slowly open his eyes and saw the girl from before. Naruto then turned his attention to a man that looked in his late thirties. He stood in blue baggy pants and a white shirt. He had shocking pink hair and he was wearing glasses

"Ah it seems our young friend has woken up, how you feeling young man" ask the pink haired man.

"Am fine just in a bit of pain that comes and goes" he look over to the girl "you're that angel from before"

The girl blush as she looked away.

"I have a name it's finnel" she snarled at Naruto

"I'm Naruto, it nice to meet you finnel-Chan did you save me?" ask Naruto

"Yes I did you broke though the restaurant roof, what have you got say for yourself" said finnel, she put her hands on her hips and gave him a disapproving look.

"Um sorry and am going past out now the pain is too much to handle good night" Naruto said as his head fell down back on his pillow.

"Well we will have to ask him questions later, come on finnel let get some food, he'll be out for some time" said the pink haired man

"Sure thing doctor but you're paying this time" said finnel as they walk out together laughing and joking.

**A/E sorry this cheaper is short the next one will be much longer hopeful next week I will do cheaper 2 of my Naruto x fairy tail story but until then I will put up a poll to what u guys would like to see and I am taking on Haseo55 challenge for Naruto x Negima crossover and think u haseo55 for your help on story and I got a challenge for u all it got to be a Naruto fanfic of when Naruto get send to the past and take on minato roll if any of u think u could make a story about that then please do anyway here the poll for fanfic**

**Naruto x dead man**

**Naruto x fate/stay**

**Naruto x Rosario Vampire**

**Naruto x kingdom heart**

**Naruto x Oh my goddess**

**Naruto x high school DXD**

**Naruto x high school of the dead**

**Until next time guys thx you**


End file.
